


The Doll

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, fem!reader - Freeform, ghost!levi, sorry u_u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: He wasn't sure how he came here; how he ended up lying in bed beside this girl, letting her nuzzle his neck as he held her close.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote ages ago when I first started getting super bad panic attacks and the only thing that could help me was my Levi doll. I finished this recently since I'm cleaning out my in-progress doc and yeah.

He wasn't sure how he came here; how he ended up lying in bed beside this girl, letting her nuzzle his neck as he held her close.

Levi died many, many years ago, fighting the last of the titans. His body was tired. He was tired. After helping kill the Beast Titan and sustaining a serious injury, his body simply gave up. He hated his death: it was so unlike him.

His friends lived on. They started colonies, started families, started new lives outside of the walls. Levi would be lying through his teeth if he said he wasn't jealous of them. His wandering soul watched over them and their descendants, keeping an eye out for them.

Decades went by, centuries past, and he saw the world grow. Cities grew, technologies improved, he and his friends became legends. He was there when they erected the statue in his honor. His niece Mikasa's descendants spoke at the ceremony, and he approved of the words they said.

Levi remembered the first time he saw her. It was right by his statue. She took some pictures with her phone, some notes, and leaving some tea packets on his statue as some kind of tribute. His curiosity was sparked, and he found himself following the girl.

She had a normal life. Was in school, had a nice home, the works. Her room was a world unto itself; maybe that's what dragged him in. He loved picking around her room. She had so much stuff that he was constantly finding new treasures. He liked exploring the best when she was asleep, so he could pick up the objects and study them without her freaking the fuck out. One such item was a doll that looked like him. It was obviously homemade, but he didn't know if she made it herself or not.

This had been going on for months until it started happening. In her sleep, she would start rustling around, twitching and gasping for air. It scared the shit out of him the first time. But it wasn't a medical condition, as far as he could tell. Even now, he wasn't sure what troubled her while she slept, but night after night it kept happening. She started getting less and less sleep. One night a few months ago, it happened again, but this time she saw the Levi doll and grabbed it, bringing it back into bed with her, cuddling with it. He had never seen her get such good sleep before.

Levi ran a few fingers through her hair when she started moving around a little. Maybe it’d calm her down. She responded well to being held and if her shaking got bad he’d take her in his arms and hold her until her heart slowed down to a healthy rate. He was loathe to admit it, but this helped him as well. He was too full of bitterness to move on, but lying here somehow made it better.

At least, that’s what he did to rationalize this. 

She stopped stirring, body relaxing and breathing going back to normal. A small voice in Levi’s head wondered how long this would continue, if he would spend every night like this. 

Part of him didn’t even care if that was the case. 


End file.
